Rainy Days
by Tione
Summary: There was a rock there. It was inevitable. Yaoi - HxK [complete]
1. Inevitably, There Was A Rock

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

            "We should probably find shelter," I suggested. The reason should be rather obvious, seeing as I'm soaked to the bone and the intensity of the rain has just increased a tenfold. 

            "Hn," My companion, who should be rather obvious as well, responded. 

            This particular hn meant "whatever." You see, being Hiei's "best friend", I've got a rough idea of what all his hn's mean. It wasn't a yes, because that would show weakness. Like I already didn't know that he could withstand a storm. 

            "There's a cave over there," Hiei informed me arrogantly. He promptly turned and marched in the opposite direction. 

            Once settled into the cave, a fire crackling dejected (courtesy of Hiei), I started chuckling at an amusing mental picture. 

            "What are you laughing at, fox?" Hiei snapped. 

            "Nothing, just at how well Yusuke and Kuwabara must be faring out in this weather," I answered, flipping my sopping hair over my shoulder. 

            "Hn." This one meant something along the lines if "It'll only be funny if they kill themselves and/or cause extreme bodily harm." 

            I had half a mind to reply "You shouldn't be so morbid." But there was no gain in letting him know that I could decode his language. 

            We lapsed into silence and I was struck by the closeness of Hiei. I had to fight a blush back, I'm loath to admit. 

            A tremor coursed through Hiei. So tiny was it, that it almost escaped me. Then I realized that I was shivering as well. Not good to sit around saturated with water, I suppose. 

            "I think we should get out of our wet clothing," I told my companion. With a flare of ki, his clothes were dry.

            I smiled to myself and, not for the first time, wished I could do that too. 

            So I stripped down to my boxers and set the clothes next to the fire. 

            Settling down, I studied Hiei. Was that… a blush? As soon as I thought I'd seen it, it was gone. 

            A comfortable silence set in and I basked in the warmth of the fire. My eyes closed and I felt Hiei's eyes roving over myself. It sent an electric jolt down my spine.

            We sat like that for a while, listening to the pangs of the rain smacking the ground. 

            "Your clothes are dry," Hiei said suddenly. I could practically hear the sounds of silence shattering. 

            "Good," I murmured and stood to get them. Hiei stood as well.

            As fate would have it, there was a rock on the cave floor. And I happened to be in the path of that rock. It was inevitable. Really.

            I tripped over the stone and toppled onto Hiei. As it so happened, my lips landed on his. 

            And oh, boy, did it feel good. Understatement of the Year Award goes to… Kurama! 

            I didn't want to move, so I didn't because I knew Hiei would take care of that. But I think he was frozen in shock, but all I know was that he didn't move. 

            "Hey, Kuwabara, look over there! There's a cave!" Yusuke's voice drifted to us. Still neither of us moved. 

            "Oh, hey, Kura-" Kuwabara started. 

            "What the hell are you two doing?" Both said simultaneously. 


	2. Open The Damn Window!

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh

A/N: The request for another chapter got the best of me. I couldn't help it! Don't expect this to be anywhere as good as the last chapter… It was supposed to be a one shot, but hey. 

            I collapsed tiredly onto my bed. Ehh… Math bad. School bad. Brain = mush. 

Oh dear, it's raining again. Kind of like the last mission… I touch my lips in remembrance of it. I can still feel his against mine, the tingle it sent up my spine. 

Now I'm getting all sappy and poetic. I tell you, math is an evil thing that eats your brain. I wouldn't be speaking like that if not for that evil thing. 

I think I'm in denial. 

I think I'm going to keep this uncomplicated too. I'm just going to let myself drown in memories or something equally "poetic". 

Kissing Hiei was wonderful, but what happened afterwards was a nightmare. 

_"What the hell are you two doing?" Both asked simultaneously. Kuwabara looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest and Yusuke just looked shocked. But we all know how well Yusuke likes embarrassing situations. _

_"I knew it! Finally getting some, huh, Hiei? I just never thought you would be one for the bottom," Yusuke snickered smugly. "Now we'll never be able to leave you guys alone in a room."_

_Hiei__ instantly colored, a red I didn't think humanly possible. I suppose I was red too, but at the moment, that wasn't my concern. Under me, suddenly, all I felt was ground. Hiei was gone, the fast little bugger. _

Geez, feed me to a pack of wolves, why don't you? _I mentally called after him.  _

_I started babbling some incoherent excuse, "There was this rock there…"_

_"Sure there was," came my reply, its sender grinning widely. Yusuke is way too cheeky for his own good. _

_Was Kuwabara supposed to look that green? Now why was he turning away? …Oh. _

_Kuwabara__ was looking at me like I'm the devil's reincarnate. Or spawn. Or the devil himself._

_Kuwabara__ glared and Yusuke grinned. _

_It was going to take forever to complete this mission…_

"Fox, open this damn window!"

I blinked stupidly for a minute, then realized that Hiei was at my window. What's he doing there? 

Oh yeah. It's raining. I open the window and in steps a drenched fire demon. 

He just glares at me, which I'm getting used to. Whenever I hang out with Yusuke, that's all I get from carrot top. 

Looking more like a dignified cat then ever, Hiei walks over to my bed and sits on it. His expression clearly states that he'd rather be anywhere else than here. 

"Go back to whatever stupid ningen thing you were doing," he stated airily. I scowl lightly at him, not really putting any feeling in it.

"*You* are getting my bed wet."

"Hn." This one means _So__ what, I'll get your bed wet if I want to. _

"Change into dry clothes at least," I sigh wearily and break into my wardrobe for the clothes I bought for him. 

He wrinkled his nose in disdain. Oh, it was so cute! His nose just… wrinkled in… and it was just so adorable! I'm not giddy. Really. 

"Suuichi! Our guests are almost here!" my stepdad called up the stairs. 

Oh shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I'd forgotten about that! Those people were coming to dinner tonight, something to do with my stepdad's company. (Have forgotten said stepfather's name. Help would be much appreciated.)

This wasn't just any family. This was the family from Hell. There was this loud, dumb father, a snake-like, evil, gaudy mother, and this *shudder* valley girl daughter. 

The daughter is by far the worst. "Like, Suuichi, you are sooo hot. Will you, like, go out with me? That would be, like, totally awesome! Giggle giggle."

"Err… Hiei, I need to go. You stay put. Right here, don't move, nothing. Got it? I'll be back as soon as I can," I told him frantically. 

"I thought you didn't want your bed wet," he replied mockingly. I shot him a look and high-tailed it out of the room. 

Why do I have this feeling that I never should have gotten up this morning? 

So, this is turning into a full blown story, but oh well. I actually have a plot!!!!!! And yes, I know this is shorter than the first chapter (never mind that the first chapter was short…) but this just popped into my head. I'll try to update soon, but there are no guarantees… [Actually, there are since the next chapter is already done! I'm not going to post it for a while though.]


	3. My Lovable Wonderful Stepfather

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: Bored. I'm really really really bored right now. It's too soon to write a chapter!

Actually not, since I'm not going to post this for a while. Nyah nyah! *sticks out tongue*

*Pigeon flys over* *tongue still out* (I think you know what just happened. ^^)

Huge thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'm getting so many more than I thought I would! A big ol' cookie to all of you!

Oh, and Eeyaatoe, Happy B-Day! Even if it is belated… 

"Okay, everyone is their places? Good, good. Oh, dear, move over two centimeters! It'll look all wrong if you don't!" my *wonderful* *awesome* *loving* stepfather fretted. Don't you just love sarcasm? 

You see, right now, Mother is standing by the door, ready to open it upon a moments notice. Stepfather (since I can't remember his name…) is standing next to her, fake smile plastered across his face. And I am standing in the dining room, waiting to greet them when they enter, and hoping Hiei doesn't do too much damage to my poor room…

The other Suuichi, the lucky ducky, was at a friend's house, able to escape the torture. 

*Ding Dong*

No, no! Not this soon! I'm too young to die. Head for the hills, its coming! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eh-hem.

Got a little dramatic there. But it's not my fault! You haven't met them before!

"Like, hi! Where's Suuichi?" the daughter, Akira, enthused. I could just see her twirling her hair around her finger and chewing her cud. *shudder*

"He's in the dining room, dear," Mother told her softly. No, what are you doing, Mother? I love you, but not enough to keep from killing you. 

"Hold on a minute, Akira!" Mr. Tachikawa boomed, which was all he could do. "Mr. Minamino (please bear with me…), it's been a long time! And the misses is looking fine!" 

"Let's go on to the dining room and we can discuss plans there," Mrs. Tachikawa said stiffly. 

The shuffling of footsteps drew closer. And closer. I briefly considered hiding, but Akira had this built in Suuichi radar thing and would find me almost instantly. 

"SUUUIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, there was a dark blue mass attached to me and was currently trying to choke the life out of me. 

"Hello… A-Akira," I wheezed out. Can't… breath. Air! Need Air!

Woow… Air good. I love air. Thank you Mother!

Akira had been plucked from my back and seated at the table. She stared at me "cutely" and twirled a strand of her dark blue (obviously dyed) hair around her finger. Her large blue eyes were giving me a "seductive" look, batting her eyelashes every so often. Of course, she was wearing fifty pounds of make-up too much and her halter top was much too… revealing. And her mini-skirt was… short.  

Before I could continue criticizing her, a large hand pounded me on my back and I stumbled forward. Where had that come from? 

"Suuichi, my boy, how are you?" Mr. Tachikawa boomed. Like I said, he can _only_ boom. 

"Fine, Mr. Tachikawa," I replied obediently. Secretly, I wanted to whack him on the back. See how much it hurts! Can't take it, can you? Huh? Huh?

Mr. Tachikawa was a very large man. His face was red and his beady eyes were almost lost under rolls of fat. His whiskers (what he called a mustache) were constantly tickling his face, so he was constantly twitching to get them to stop. That just made them tickle more. 

On the other hand, Mrs. Tachikawa was this little stick. And if she didn't have legs or arms, I swear, she could have been a snake! I don't know what it was about her face, but she just looked like a snake! All creepy… I've had nightmares about her. 

Everyone else migrated over to the table and I just kinda followed them. 

"So, Akira, how have you been?" Stepfather asked. 

Dear lord, this man is suicidal. I know it. Don't you remember what happened last time? No? Well, then, she'll refresh your memory. 

"…And then Yuki was like, No way, that is soo not true, and I was like Yes Way, like, Suuichi really did ask me out. Isn't that, like, so totally awesome? And she finally, like, believed me and then I was like, Psyche! You so totally fell for that one…"

How long has she been going on? Five minutes?

"…The teacher was like, Akira, why don't you have your homework done and I was like, Well, slut, I was too busy to, like, do some worthless stuff that you, like, gave to us, and she was like, all prissy and I was like, You can't, like, blame it on me, like, if you're not gettin' any…"

Ten…

"Akira, honey, that's enough. We need to discuss you arrangement with Suuichi," Mrs. Tachikawa told her. 

Normally, nothing would have shut her up. Last time it took some… uhh… special medicine from the Maikai. Not that I have anything to do with it. ^_^' 

But my ears perked up at "your, arrangement, with, and Suuichi". All of those words in the same sentence weren't good. 

But they didn't do anything like discuss something that could possibly have to do with myself and the devil. The devil was shooting me looks and probably planning ways to get me and her away from the table. Disgusting. 

Eventually, I tuned out and stared at Mrs. Tachikawa's mole. It was just so… big. Like that one guy from "Austin Powers: Gold Member". I don't think she noticed because I would probably be in her stomach if she did. She's so much like a snake, I wouldn't be surprised if she ate me. 

"So Suuichi, what do you think?" Stepfather asked me. 

I snapped back to reality. "Mole? I mean what?"

"What do you think?" Mr. Tachikawa repeated. I did _not_ like the predatory grin on his face. 

"About what?" I replied cautiously. 

Now I really didn't like that grin on his face. Or on hers. Or hers. Or hers. Or the other his. 

Hiei, I hope you're having fun, because I'm not! 

Whew! The longest chapter yet! This is sooo fun to write! *dance around a bit* Sorry if everyone suddenly got OOC on you, but makes it funny, right? And this is one of the fastest chapters I've cranked out yet! See ya later!

Chapter Four Preview:

            "_Hello. This is Billy Dune from the Purple Pigeon Corporation. We were wondering if you would like to donate any sort of poultry to help fund an excursion to the __Bahamas__. Will you? Some of the benefits to this are: you will be contri-"_

Intriguing, no? *cough sarcasm cough*


	4. The Dangers of Poultry

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: I love you all!!!! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. And I'm writing another chapter before I've even posted the third. ^^' Hey, at least I'm getting ahead of myself. That means that the wait'll be less!

My God, why have you forsaken me? 

My worst nightmare has just come true. Is it torture Kurama day or something? Is there a thing called mercy, Lord? If there is, why isn't shining on me? 

Maybe I should backtrack so you can understand and SYMPATHIZE with me. 

You see, I was getting really nervous because of that feral grin on everyone's face. Feral grins _never_ mean Mr. Tachikawa was going to tell me that he was killing Akira or that I had won the lottery. It usually meant that Christmas was canceled or that I wouldn't be able to see Hiei for more than a week. 

Now that is too scary to think about. 

"Why about your engagement to our dear Akira here!" he boomed loudly. 

My mind raced wildly. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did I do in my past life to deserve this? …On second thought, don't answer that. 

"Err… what kind of engagement?" I asked suspiciously. After all, it could mean something like dressing in chicken outfits and clucking insanely or… or…

"Marrying her, of course," Mrs. Tachikawa bit out briskly, as if it hurt to do that. 

"Um… uh…" I stuttered eloquently. How the hell was I going to get out of this?

"I knew that you would agree, Suuichi," my even more *lovable* *wonderful* *awesome* *DEAD* stepfather said in relief. 

"B-B-But I'm too young!" I shout over the din of Akira swooning, Stepfather babbling incoherently, and Mr. T booming. 

Call it cliché, but it was the only thing that I could think of. 

"Well, Silly Billy, you won't be marrying me for two years. But, like, we'll be engaged and do totally awesome stuff until then!" the devil shouted gleefully. 

_Must control self.__ Must not allow Youko to take over…_

"I'm so glad you agreed, for your stepfather's sake," Mother told me quietly. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes were shining enough to tell me she was glad. 

I smiled tenderly at her. No matter how proud of me she was, I was _not_ going to spend the rest of eternity with that-that-that thing!

Instead of bugging out, which I really thought is what I might have done, I told them calmly, "You seem to be mistaken."

The instant quiet and blank stares unnerved me. Stop looking at me like that! Stop!!!!!!!!!

"I do not wish to marry Akira."

And…. KABOOM! 

"Suuichi, what are you doing? Don't ruin this!!!!!"

"*sniffle* Like, why not, Suuichi? WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes. You. Will."

"Are you feeling okay, Suuichi, my boy?" 

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We. Will. Force. You."

"This is too big of a chance for my company to pass up!"

"We don't want you sick, now do we? Why don't you lie down and rest?"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can't do this to me! To my company!"

"*ring*…. *ring*… *ring*"

"Suuichi, are you sur- Oh, the phone's ringing. I'd better get it!"

"No, no Mother. I'll get it! It's probably uh, Yusuke! Or Kuwabara!" I shouted urgently. _Anything_ to get out of this room!

I didn't give anyone a chance to disapprove or stop me. I bolted right up the stairs to take it in Mother's room. Her door has a lock. Locks are good. Locks are my friend.

"Hello, Minamino residence. Suuichi speaking."

"Hello. This is Billy Dune from the Purple Pigeon Corporation. We were wondering if you would like to donate any sort of poultry to help fund an excursion to the Bahamas. Will you? Some of the benefits to this are: you will be contri-"

"No thank you, we're not interested," I said shortly and slammed the phone down. 

I am not going back down there unless physically dragged. 

I started to pace like a caged animal. What can I do? What can I do?

Yusuke! He'll know what to do! And even if he doesn't, I can get him to come over here and with Hiei already here, we can cause mass destruction…

Waitaminute! Hiei's here! THANK YOU LORD!

So, I'll call Yusuke and-! Sorry, you can't find out the rest or it'll completely ruin the chapter! I'll be killed by the authoress if I do!

Err… What was Yusuke's number again? Uh…

Damn it! The phone book's down in the kitchen. The kitchen is next to the dining room. Eh-heh-heh-heh. I'm not going down there. 

I carefully unlocked Mother's door and took a look around, just to make sure there weren't any Akira's lurking in the shadows. 

Phew. None spotted. 

I made a mad dash towards my room. I suppose I must have looked really silly. 

Door to room is looming ahead! Land ahoy! 

Made it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi Hiei!" I gasped out, so relieved that I couldn't put it into words. Actually, I could. 

"Err…" was his intelligent reply. I would wonder later why he had a stick in his hand and was poking a stuffed animal experimentally or why he was wearing pink bunny slippers or why he was wearing one of Mother's um… things. You know, _those things._

"You have to help me!" I told him desperately. "They're trying to make me marry the devil!" 

All former conceptions of his danger levels due to his state of dress were thrown aside. His eyes flashed dangerously and a deep growl had me backing away. His hand strayed to his katana. 

"Uh- You might not want to go down looking like that?" I pointed out timidly. 

He looked down. And blushed. 

After he looked his normal and morbid self and I had told him my plan, I was trying to convince him that my plan was better then murdering everyone. 

"You would never have to worry about them if they're dead," Hiei argued. 

"My plan will do that too! Just, without the dying part!" I told him energetically. 

His face was unmoving. 

Ooh, what's this? A malicious plan forming in my head? I love it!

"I'll give you some ice cream if you do my plan," I offered.

"You mean that sweet snow?"

"Of course."

"Any flavor I want?"

"Yup."

            A look of exaltation crossed his face. I smiled tenderly at him and he smiled back. 

            No, what's my hand doing? It's moving on its own accord to- 

            Ruffle Hiei's hair.

            Instead of pulling away violently, like was expected of him, he rubbed his head against my hand. Much like a cat, I noted. 

            A brilliant blush spread across my face. 

            I didn't hear the door open. "Suuichi, like, you have to come downstairs so we can, like, convince you or force you to, like, marry me!" Akira bounced. She didn't even notice Hiei or the position we were in.

  
            Not that it was compromising or anything. 

            "This is the one?" Hiei asked me as we walked down the hall. I nodded. 

            "Here he IIIIISSSS!" the devil screeched. Both of us cringed. Was that pity on Hiei's face?

            As soon as we were seated, Hiei standing protectively next to me, Mr. Tachikawa asked, "So, Suuichi, who's this little bugger?" Hiei glared at him and he shrank back, but that was hardly my concern. 

            "This is my friend Hiei," I told them pleasantly. 

            Murmurs of "Nice to meet you, Hiei," echoed through the room. 

            "Hn," he replied. Many mouths opened, supposedly to try to convince me to marry the devil, but I held up a hand to silence everyone.

            My heart fluttered nervously. Why in all three worlds was I doing this again?

            Hiei's idea of killing everyone off seems so much better now.

            "You s-see, I can't marry A-Akira because my heart already belongs to someone else," I informed them, words gaining confidence as I went on. "I love Hiei." 

            And that really wasn't a lie because I do. But I can't let him find out. That'd be like running up to an old blue haired lady and stealing her chihuahua. Can you say "Lookit the purty bag with bricks in it" Or running up to Hiei and saying, "Yukina is weak and dumb and Kuwabara deserves her!" That time, you wouldn't be able to say anything, if you catch my drift. 

            "Prove it," Stepfather said dryly. 

            I didn't anticipate that. 

            So I did the very first thing that I could think of. I leaned in and kissed him. 

Ah, I love writing this. It's so fun! I just escape into my insanity and draw upon it until something is produced. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another chapter out. We get out of school today!!!!!!!(June 3) But I'm babysitting all summer at a place with no computer. And my laptop has no battery at all. 

Basically, it might take a bit to update. But do not fear, there will be more chapters this summer!

Chapter Preview: 

_"You s-see, I can't marry A-Akira because my heart already belongs to someone else," he stammered. Damn fox, why does he have to be so polite all the time? "I love Hiei."_

_You know, it would be so much easier to just kill them all and flee into the Maikai to live life as the thief he once was. I think I might have to look into that…_


	5. What the Hell is a Kar?

Rainy Days

By Tione

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: Wah! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Hopefully I'm not making you wait to long for this chapter. 

Everyone seemed to think that I wouldn't update all summer! I was just saying that I might not be able to update often but God knows I get up early enough in the morning to write part of a chapter. 

Oh, and please tell me if this starts to become one of those stories that starts out good and goes downhill from there.

(A rare chapter in Hiei's point of view!)

Hiei's POV:

When I was going downstairs with Kurama, all I was thinking was "Sweet snow! Yay!" It was a bit uncharacteristic of me, I know, but if faced with the lovable substance, anyone would succumb.

"So, Suuichi, whose this little bugger?" a human asked me. Ugh. Disgusting human. Big and fat with a loud, obnoxious voice and balding head… Resembled Tarukane a bit, now that I think about it…

I glared at him. Beads of sweat started running down his forehead and he shrank back. Serves him right! I'm _not _a bugger!

"This is my friend Hiei," Kurama told them pleasantly. The fake grin on his face was so… fake, for lack of better word. 

Hmm… I wonder how these humans would react seeing him mercilessly slaughter and torture demons…  

"Nice to meet you, Hiei," the stupid humans intoned dully. 

Many mouths opened and all of them looked like gaping fish about to be fed until Kurama put his hand up to silence them and stood up. 

"You s-see, I can't marry A-Akira because my heart already belongs to someone else," he stammered. Damn fox, why does he have to be so polite all the time? "I love Hiei."

You know, it would be so much easier to just kill them all and flee into the Maikai to live life as the thief he once was. I think I might have to look into that…

"Prove it," said this small mousy man at the head of the table. Wasn't this one Kurama's StairFather or something?

I diverted my gaze to Kurama. He looked really confused. I wonder wh-

Then he leaned down and kissed me. 

I was like a stone. I couldn't move I was so shocked. Since when had that been part of the deal? Huh, fox?

_Come on Hiei, this needs to be convincing! Kiss me back! _I heard Kurama say. But not out loud. His mouth was a little occupied at the moment. 

It was in my head. 

And it didn't sound like he was talking to me either. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but saying something that aimed at me. Any semblance of sense in that?

But it spurred me into action. I can't let Kurama marry that thing! 

I started moving my mouth against his, albeit awkwardly. I'm a fire demon. I've never been kissed before. Except for that once, but…

My world flipped around a couple of times. Kurama's mouth was hot and sweet against mine and-

What's he doing with his tongue? 

Oh.   

I must admit, I'm enjoying this thoroughly. Kurama pulled back because of the disturbing lack of air, giving me just enough time to gasp in a breath, and dove right back in. 

I have to fight back a moan when he starts doing *something* with his hands. A moan would be highly undigni-

"Seems you two are at it again! Can't you ever give it a rest? Jeez!" 

Yusuke. 

Damn.

No one heard the doorbell because Kurama and I were a little, uh busy. The stupid humans were all sitting there looking like fish again; though this time they didn't look like they were waiting to be fed. I don't think they heard the doorbell. 

"No wonder no one answered the door!" Yusuke grinned cheerfully. 

_No matter how embarrassing it is having Yusuke here, at least his claim about us being "at it again" will convince Stepfather. _

There it was again. The fox's voice inside my head. Wh-

"Hello Yusuke! What brings you here?" Kurama said brightly. 

"Don't ya remember? You agreed to come to a movie with us tonight! It was last week, I think…" 

Relief flooded through Kurama's face quicker than you could say, "super-calla-fragilicious-expialidocious!"

"Ah yes, I remember now Yusuke. Give me a minute, will you?" he turned to the occupants of the table and told them, "What my friend, Yusuke, says is true. I'm afraid I must leave you now. I've already promised and I never break promises." He shrugged apologetically, turned, and followed Yusuke out the door.  

Not wanting to be stuck in a room with idiots, I stupidly followed them. 

A glance back into the room told me that the humans _still _looked like fish. 

"You know, if you stay like that too long, it might become permanent," I commented dryly.

We all piled into Yusuke's "kar", Yusuke in the drivers seat, Kurama next to him, and me? In the back. 

For no apparent reason, I'm going to this "movie" with them. Hey, it's better then sitting around in a tree doing nothing. Well, at least I _think it is._

"What the hell is a movie anyway?" I said suddenly. 

Yusuke and Kurama just smiled tolerantly at me. I shot them one of my deadliest glares, guaranteed to wilt flowers, stop army tanks in their tracks, and make grown men cry. 

It apparently doesn't work on red-headed femine-looking dudes and abrasive loud mouths because said loud mouth pretended to faint until the "kar" swerved sharply and sent me to the floor. Another round of giggles erupted from Kurama's mouth.

"You should buckle up," he said wisely and the effect was completely lost because of the huge grin on his face. 

"Shut up," I muttered, reluctantly buckling in. That *hurt*!

Silence reigned for a complete five seconds before Yusuke's big mouth opened. 

"You have a thing for making out where people can find you, don't you?"  he said in his best innocent voice. 

"We weren't making out!" I snapped at him.

"Well, your lips were crushed against each others and I hope you realized where Kurama's hands were… Yup, I'd say you were making out! So, when are you going to announce that you're officially a couple?" 

"There is nothing between Kurama and I. I was merely doing him a favor to help him out of a tough spot, as I'm sure he would have done for me. Our relationship is strictly business," I replied as coldly. 

Still skeptical, he turned to Kurama for conformation. I couldn't see because Kurama was in front (I being directly behind him) and no longer turned around, but he must have nodded for Yusuke dropped the subject. 

Had I been able to see Kurama's face, the myriad of emotions would have scared me. Pain, love, regret, acceptance, understanding… 

Though these emotions only stayed there for a brief moment before they flickered away, like a light bulb burning out. 

He plastered a smile to his face, resumed his cheery and serene façade, and turned back in his seat. No one saw the tear streak on his face or the small drop of water on his shirt, for it was dark.

"By the way, Hiei, why were you wearing my mother's bra?"

"Err…" 

Well, how was that? I don't know if I really like this chapter. It's a little short and not as funny as the other ones. It's more sarcastic, but maybe that's because it's in Hiei's POV. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon, but no promises. Ja!  


	6. My Rose Whip Is More Elegant Than Your S...

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: @_@... Just got back from work… Am brain dead. Braindeadness good for writing Rainy Days… 

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Keaira(2) because she finished "Feigned Innocence"!!!!!!! (Read it now if you have not!)   **

"…?" Hiei asked. 

"…" I answered.

I shifted uncomfortably. The closet _was _rather small. 

"Please explain this to me again, fox. Why the hell are we trapped in a closet?" he asked me in a voice that promised sudden death if I answered wrong. "And why can't I just break the door down?"

Well… Inari loves me, huh? I've got to use some of that awesome fox cunning that I'm supposed to have and distract his attention from questions that will lead to questions I don't _quite _want to answer. Like why Yusuke locked _us _in a closet. Which I really don't know myself, but it would cause suspicion. 

"We're trapped in a closet because Yusuke put us there and you can't break the door down because of the wards around it. Plus, my rose whip would do a better job," I stated matter-of-factly. 

He gave me The Look™, different from his customary I'm-gonna-eat-you death glare™. "What did you say?"

"We're trapped in a clo-"

"No, after that."

"You can't break the wards?" 

"After that!" he snapped impatiently. 

"Uh, my rose whip is better?" I asked meekly. 

"I'm gonna eat you," he replied. Or rather, it was his eyes that did it, but it might as well have come out of his mouth. "And why is it better?" Hiei asked. Or more like demanded.

O-kay. Kurama, you're not dead yet so he must feel some semblance of friendship for you, right? 

…

He's going to eat me. I know it. There's this little demon on his shoulder, cackling. It's telling him, "Eat that stupid fox! Maybe he'll taste yummy!" Oh, and it's holding the little shoulder angel in its hands, strangling the poor thing to death, while it's going, "Help me, Kurama! Heeeeeellllllllpppppppp mmmmmmmeeeeeee!" 

"That's what I thought."

Maybe I should backtrack a bit. We were having a "meeting" (otherwise known as "Play-Video-Games-On-Kurama's-Big-Screen-TV") when Yusuke asked me to go into my closet and try to find him a sweater because he was cold (nevermind that it was the middle of summer).

While I was rummaging, Hiei was dragged into the closet as well and wards placed on the door. 

And so here we are now. 

Do do do. 

…

La lala la.  

…

In case you can't tell, the silence is driving me insane. 

Hiei's still miffed that I thought my rose whip was better than his stinky old sword. 

"My rose whip is more elegant than your stinky old sword." I must be suicidal. That's the only reason that I would ever say that. At least I'm not listening to the sound of silence now. 

"Nuh-uh!" Hiei shouted. 

I was like "Whoa! Dude, Hiei just sounded like a little kid!"

"My sword has slain foes aplenty and plus, I look cool with it."

I snickered. 

"My rose whip can cut through almost anything!" I hastily said, in hopes of disguising my snicker. Instead of gracing that with an answer, Hiei threw a pair of boxers at me. 

Look, they're green!

…

God help me. We've been in this closet for two hours. How is it that air hasn't run out by now? … Oh, I suppose that little crack under the door and the nice little plant in here could be the reason. 

I feel daring. Maybe it's because Hiei's let me get away with a lot of things today. 

I think I just have a death wish. 

"Hey, Hiei, you never did tell us why you were wearing my mother's bra. Since there's no Yusuke or Kuwabara here to shamelessly tease you, why don't you tell me?"

"Mumble tumble squishy tushies," Hiei mumbled. 

"I can't hear you!" I grinned cheekily at him.

"I thought it looked funny and wanted to know what it was," he replied softly, with that ever present death threat in his voice. I grinned even wider.  

"You do know what it's for now, don't you?" I stifled my laughter as best I could. 

"Yes… Yukina told me…"

Insert snicker. 

"Shut up fox!"

Insert *chuckle*. (FOXES DO NOT GIGGLE!)

"I'm warning you, fox!"

Insert full-blown laughter.

"KURAMA, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Against all better judgment and future health, I laughed even harder until I was practically rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off. 

Seeing as it is **very**** undignified for a fox demon of my stature, I picked myself off of the floor and leaned again the door, continuing to shorten my life. **

Suddenly, I felt something rather short and solid slam me fully against the door. Hard. 

Before I could open my mouth to complain, Hiei had pushed his mouth against mine and was trying to shove his tongue down my throat. A hand forced itself up my shirt and I let out a strangled groan. 

Then he pulled back. 

"…Now I've found a way to shut you up," he said after a couple of minutes of silence which had been spent, on my part, in a Hiei-induced puddle. 

He pushed past me, put his hand on the doorknob, turned, and exited. 

Oh.

Had that door been unlocked the whole time?

…

HIEI KISSED ME!!!!!!

Okay, so it wasn't as long as the other chapters, but in my haste to get one out at a decent time, it kinda got shorter. This also lacks detail, but it's more of a filler then a chapter while I contemplate where this should go.      


	7. The Elusive 'Kaasan and Hatanakasan

**__**

**_Rainy Days_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: More torture to be had! More mayhem, more insanity!

Hiei's sword commands you to go to the Rainy Days pagey thing on my website! Visit   

**Revisions: A few spelling and grammar mistakes. 09/02/03**

            "Kurama, your ceiling is talking to me," Yusuke stated seriously.

            I blinked at him. "What is it saying?" I asked cautiously. As we know, Yusuke can be a bit… unpredictable? Odd? Loony?

            "It wants to work at KFC."

            "Erm, Yusuke… What are you on?" 

            At that he looked genuinely confused. "I'm on your bed. Duh." I nodded and started scooting away from him. 

            "Hey guys! What's up?" Kuwabara didn't pause for an answer, "By the way, Happy Birthday Kurama! Urameshi, did you know Keiko just turned into a man-eating walnut?" He sauntered in and took a position flopped across the end of my bed, and consequently, across Yusuke's feet. 

            Didn't 'Kassan warn me about these kinds of people?

            "Yeah, yeah, what's new? Now get off my feet," he grumbled and shoved Kuwabara off. 

            If you couldn't tell, today is my birthday. We're having a slumber p- male-bonding night. Not one of my stepfather's brightest ideas.

            _Okay… Yukina said it was "Happy Bigbuttday, Kurama" right? _

"… Did either one of you say something about Big Butts?" I interrupted. I'm getting seriously freaked out. This isn't the first time that I've heard a random voice muttering phrases in my head. 

            Kuwabara scratched his head. "Nope, not that I can remember. Sorry, do you want us to?" 

            I shook my head as a pounding on the window made itself known.  

            "I bet that's Hiei!" Yusuke shouted and stood up to open the window.

            Denial is not just a river in Egypt. Hiei's actually here. He's standing in the window looking awkward. Yusuke is babbling on about nothing and pulling him into the room. A meteor is hitting this room right now and destroying us all.

            …Okay, so it's not. I lied. 

            "Hi, Hiei. I didn't think you would be here." Oooh, that was smart Kurama. Just let your mouth flap on while your brain takes a vacation to Hiei Land. … Why can't I go too?

            "Yukina told me that it was your… Bigbuttday," he replied. 

            Okay, what?

            "So… um, Happy Bigbuttday!" 

            Kuwabara, of course, started rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, Yusuke was in a similar state, and I will admit, I chuckled a few times myself. 

            "I think you mean Happy _Birthday_, right?" He turned as red as FF0000. [1] At his slight nod, I sent a look to the two appendages that have seemed to have grown out of the floor and said to Hiei, "Thank you!"

            He looked slightly better now that he knew I wasn't going to ridicule him. After he had taken his customary spot in the corner near the bed, Yusuke stood up and shouted, "Now let the game begin! My Roy will whoop anyone you pit against him! [2]" 

            But then I heard something that made my skin crawl. It's a sound I never have and never will forget. 

            "I'm Falco!"

            And that wasn't it. 

            "SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            That was. 

            I'm sure a panicked look crossed my face at that point. One with enough neon signs to alert even Kuwabara that something was wrong. Hiei had a similar look on his face. I don't think he'll ever forget that voice either. 

            I sent a look in Hiei's direction, a pleading one, I hoped. _C'mon, do this Hiei? Please?_

To my complete and total surprise, I heard Hiei respond _in my head_. _Yes._

            Err… right. That's a yes if I've ever heard one. 

            I moved towards Hiei as thundering up the stairs and another screech ensued. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as lost as hell, but they always looked like that so it was no groundbreaking news. 

              
            I stopped in front of him, and waited to hear footsteps outside my door. When it was obvious the predator was near, I leaned forward and once again, kissed Hiei.

            Mmm… what's he doing with his tongue? 

            Oh. 

            Hiei lurched forward and pushed me onto the bed, straddling my hips. He bared a fang at me and leaned forward to bite my neck. Once he had marked me, he started trailing kisses up and down my neck, paying special attention to my ticklish spots.

            Since when has Hiei been able to reduce me to a moaning, incoherent puddle of goo?

            On second thought, don't answer that. 

            "Eww! That is, like, so gross! EWW!" 

            Hiei pulled away because we had made our point, Kuwabara's eyes bugged out at the site of such a "pretty" girl (which meant he stopped sending "you're-going-to-Hell! looks at Hiei and I), and Yusuke just looked lost. 

            I was still in Hiei-Land.

            "It is my job now to turn you straight! And under, like, my influence, who could resist?" Akira shouted, complete with the haywire sparkles in her eyes. 

            No more Hiei-Land. What happened to Hiei-Land? I wanna go ba~ck!

            That was when I really realized that _Akira _was here when she shouldn't have been. 

            "If you'll excuse me, I need to go downstairs and have a… _talk with 'Kaasan and Hatanaka-san." I think I was grinning demonically. But that should be expected, as I'm a demon. _

            I think Hiei just edged away from me. 

            I was p-i-s-s-e-d! (I can spell too!) It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Akira was here. Her little speech about turning me straight (and yes, I did hear it) was fed to her by her father. 

            Crikey! We've spotted the elusive 'Kaasan and Hatanaka-san! These creatures ahre usually passive and cahlm creatu-

            … Right. 

            "Yes, Shuuichi?" 'Kaasan asked serenely. She was sitting in her chair, reading a book. Looking _waaay _too innocent.

            "Err… Why is Akira here?" I blurted out. So much for the sly and suave way I was supposed to do it. 

            Stepfather jumped right in. "Well, we, Tachikawa-san and I, thought you could use some quality time with your fiancé."

            "Oh," I answered eloquently. … "And why is she still my fiancé?" 

            "Because you don't really love that black-haired friend of yours." Hatanaka-san stated. 

            Okay. Dude, you just went over the line. Seriously. 

            "Uh-huh, right, and I'm a fox demon inhabiting a human body so I can fight crime with all of my friends."

            Oh, wait, that's true, isn't it?

            "You didn't even invite him to you birthday par- male-bonding night. You would've invited him if you "loved" him," he told me. 

            Mother, why are you just sitting there, smiling at us and staring?

            Oh, you're a cardboard cutout. 

            "That's not true! I just got done making out with him! See?" I showed him the mark on my neck.

            Okay, not the best action to take. Now I have a green stepfather… Hey, I bet I could make money off him now! The astounding green man! 

            …

            "… Just go and join your party," he gurgled. 

            I'm not one to disobey authority. So I complied. 

            Lookie! Kuwawbara is hitting on Akira! Yusuke is teasing Hiei and sticking bows all over him!

            … Oi. Tonight's going to be a long night.  

[1] = It's a color in graphics programs. Bright, bright red. I just couldn't resist putting it in…  

[2] = In reference to the game Super Smash Bros. Melee.  

Yay! Another chapter done! An~d, I've reached 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which means a special side ficu that I'll do! Beware the sap! 

Next chapter: The mystery of the cardboard cutout, Kurama opens his gifts, and just general mayhem and torture. Fluff, too. But I bet you already knew that. 


	8. Rainy Days Side Story One!

**_Rainy Days: The Side Story_**

_By Tione_

**Dedicated to: Baka Gothic Kitsune, Tatoosh, **Ice Puppet, oOKeairaOo, Random Rockstar, daragon(1), Dream Fox, kisaru the monkey cheese, ownerofattackcat, Amethyst Bubble, Kami Beverly, Dagger IX1, Stumbling, Storm Elf, Nabooru the Tempest Fate, Dillon, BlackFire(4), Silvermane(1), Eeyaatoe, and angelbird12241! I hope you don't all mind sharing a dedication… Not enough chapters to dedicate one to each of you. 

            You are reading the Rainy Days 100 reviews side story!! This has no relevancy to the RD story line. And if you are reading this, then you have obviously read RD. 

            Oh, and if you have any objections to JinxTouya, then leave. Please. Because this is JinxTouya. And remember, Jin and Touya will _not_ be entering RD except for side stories. And I'm not going to even attempt Jin's accent. That aside, let us start. 

            Jin liked sleep. He liked cheese and Touya and fighting and fighting Urameshi and did he mention Touya? But most of all, he liked sleep.  And even though it was okay for him to talk when other people were trying to sleep, he hated it when they did it to him. 

            Which is why he was harboring murderous thoughts about Touya. 

            _Why does the one time he wants to talk have to be when I'm trying to sleep?! Jin thought, exasperated._

            Touya rambled, but about what, Jin wasn't so sure. He was too tired to concentrate on fighting, let alone his beloved. 

            "… So, what do you think?" Touya asked nervously. 

            "'S good," Jin mumbled sleepily. What he was agreeing to…

            "Great! This really good! I'll start hunting them out in the morning!" He grinned a watt smile, but how many, Jin couldn't quite tell. Nor did he want to. 

            Touya yawned loudly. He mumbled something to himself before taking his place next to Jin. 

            "'Night," he whispered. An intelligible murmur was his response. 

            Silence reigned for a bit. Crickets chirped, trees rustled, the sky was clear, and the deer were prancing about, killing innocent bystanders. 

            Touya rolled over, facing his companion. 

            "Hey, Jin-"

            By then, Jin was more than ready to go boom. So he did. 

            He rolled over, only half awake, and sealed a quick, sloppy kiss on Touya's lips. 

            Suffice to say, Touya was quiet. 

Yeah, yeah. I know I've already used this. But it just seemed to fit so well! Anyway, I haven't even started the next chapter of RD. -_- It just won't let me write it… So I'm thinking about another chapter of Adhesive. Oh, and I'm starting a new story. But not until I finish RD or Adhesive.       


	9. Rainy Days: A Conclusion

**_Rainy Days: A Conclusion_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I own YYH. Seriously.

A/N: I feel wistful. This is the last chapter. Hence the title. =^^= There is no excuse for how late this is. 

Italics indicate the mind speak of Hiei and Kurama.

Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? I'm an innocent person. I smile at bums on the street, avoid hitting deer, kill demons for the good of humanity… 

Maybe I should be a dear and explain.

Akira is sitting on my lap, strangling me with the deed she calls a hug, Kuwabara and Yusuke have seen it fit to play videogames obliviously, Hiei is eating all of the ice cream from a tub 'Kaasan brought up here while mumbling contentedly in my mind…

Pleasant. I know. 

"Oh, Suuichi, here's your present!" She handed me a small box that fit in the palm of my hand. It was wrapped with gaudy pink paper covered with hearts. A garish rose colored bow was plopped on top, almost bigger than the box itself.

It was a ring.

I smiled weakly, thanked her, and set it off to the side. Having noticed the spectacle, the two gamers turned around, giving me two packages.

Kuwabara's gift was a plastic rose that lit up and spoke when I touched it. Its mechanical voice squeaked, "Stop, demon scum!"

"I had Shizuru doctor it up. I doubted you wanted a rose that proclaimed my love for you," he gumbled, grinning at me. I thanked him as well, a bit more sincerely than I did Akira, and set it on my desk. 

Yusuke gave me a lazy smile and handed me a box. The wrapping paper had little foxes decorating it. They were dancing, sleeping, eating, and generally looking cute.

_Geez__, that's girly, Hiei muttered to me. I stiffened, turned around, and gave him a look. "It is not! It's cute!" _

He snorted and coughed, which sound suspiciously like "cough-girly boy-cough." I shot him another glare™ (which didn't work seeing as it originates from Hiei) and turned back to the others. 

They were looking at me funny.

Instead of commenting, I merely opened the present. That venture revealed a box. Well, a box is good, isn't it? Usually there is something else inside of the box. Unless Yusuke really meant to give me a box, which isn't entirely unbelievable. We _are _talking about the person that gave his girlfriend tissue paper for her birthday. 

…

I opened the box. I wish I hadn't.

Akira gasped, managing to look very indignant. ("That is, like, so gross! Like, my virgin eyes are, like, *burning*!") Yusuke sniggered, way too amused at my suffering for his own good. Kuwabara was pointedly not looking and I'd bet Yusuke told him what it was beforehand. 

I carefully lifted the garment from the Victoria's Secret box. 

A black g-string. 

"EWWWWWWWW!" I scream-, I mean shouted. Screaming is another highly undignified thing for a fox to do, according to the insane Youko inhabiting me. Apparently screaming is okay to do when a rabid fangirl is going to "eat" you. Then it is okay and also highly sought after by any and all fox demons of the world. But, then again, he doesn't exactly have all the lights on in his head. 

I dropped the piece of clothing back into the Box From Hell, threw it quickly into my closet and slammed the door shut, as if it were animate and highly dangerous.

"I would thank you," I told him, panting in fright, "but that was just nasty."

He gave me a smug smile, apparently pleased about the reaction he elicited from me. I glared back.

_What was that? _Hiei asked innocently. 

_You _don't_ want to know._

Silence reigned for a few moments.

It was coming. I couldn't stop it. It was bubbling up in my throat and tickling the insides of my mouth until I couldn't hold it in.

I giggled. 

It soon turned into a full-blown laugh. In fact, I was laughing so hard no sound could escape my mouth. It wasn't long before everyone else joined in, save Hiei who was still working on the tub of "sweet snow."

"That was… pretty-y… fu-" I gasped out between peals of laughter. 

When everyone was calmed down, Yusuke pulled The Devil to her feet, Kuwabara following closely behind. "Come on. Hiei needs to give Kurama his present." She followed docilely. 

"Hey, like, who is Kurama?" 

The door clicked shut behind them and we were left in silence. 

Hiei had abandoned the tub and it lay discarded on the floor, presumably empty. I walked over and picked it up, setting it on the desk. Inadvertently, it hit my little rose. 

"Stop, demon scum!"

I chuckled and sat down on the end of the bed where Hiei was seated. His mouth was quirked up into a smile. We endured another companionable quiet, each to their own thoughts. Inevitably, mine took me back to The Incident. 

I had many incidents. But we're talking about The Incident. The day in the cave with the rock and the rain. That Incident was the whole reason that I came to like rain. 

Hiei, ironically, was the first one to speak. "So what's with this whole talking mind to mind thing?" He shot me a quick look. 

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully. A sudden though struck me and I smiled coyly. "Maybe it has to do with my rose whip being better than your sword." 

Hiei wrinkled his nose in response. "Is not." Feeling lazy, all I did was give him the motherly "I-know-this-isn't-true-but-I'll-tolerate-it-anyway" smile.

It started to rain lightly and the soft pitter patter of the rain against the roof and window was comforting. 

I noticed Hiei staring at me. His eyes, usually intense, were dark and turbulent. Blood orbs flecked with slices of wine, cutting into my soul.

"Oh, to hell with it," he muttered, more to himself than anything. "Kurama, I love you."

I smiled sweetly at him and gave him a "duh!" look. 

Really, fire demons can be so dense sometimes. 

I feel vaguely sad. This is the end. I might write an alternate ending because this one is a little… I dunno, sappy? ^^; The alternate one will probably be even sappier. Well, this is my final good-bye. I hope you enjoyed Rainy Days. 


	10. In Which People Get Married

**_Rainy Days: An Epilogue_**

_By Tione_

**Disclaimer: See the YYH staff in the corner? They belong to me. All mine. And no, they aren't cardboard… They just look like it.**

**A/N: No alternate ending. Sorry. Instead, it is called… an epilogue! Baka Gothic Kitsune gets a Hiei plushie that squeaks, "My sword is better than your rose whip!" cause she nailed the alternate ending/epilogue right on the head!**

Tuxes. Dresses. Flowers, bouquets, churches, food, caterers, and stupid stupid rings. Insert a gasp, shudder, and scream of terror and you have my feelings about this situation.

I'm getting married. To the devil. I believe you might know who she is – the one and only Akira. See, a lot has happened in the year or so since I got together with Hiei. For one, our relationship has gone to a new level – not that you need to know about that! – and, well, my parents didn't really approve of Hiei. So they're forcing me to marry Akira despite the fact that I am absolutely flaming and it would be impossible to call me anything but gay.

And you don't even have to tolerate their stupidity.

Now, I don't know much about weddings but I can tell this one isn't normal. I could tell the fat bastard and human stick (aka Akira's parents) had probably hurried it.

Oh, god, I'm going to throw up. I'm at the alter right now. They skipped most of the ceremony. Like the bride and bridesmaids walking down the aisle. Apparently, Akira's having trouble with her "dress" (cough – RAG – uncough) and they've put it on hold. Which gives me more time to be absolutely ill.

There are pigeons in my stomach, I swear. How the hell am I going to get out of this one? I can see Yusuke and Kuwabara in the pews but they don't look the least bit worried. In fact, they look… amused. Why the hell do they look amused?!? This isn't funny! Funny is Yusuke getting hit by three tons of peanut butter or Kuwabara getting stabbed repeatedly with a water bottle but spending the rest of your life with Satan isn't!!!!

Right. Calming down.

And suddenly there's Akira in front of me wearing something exceedingly white and the preacher has started talking and he's looking at me expectantly and where the hell did the rest of the mumbo jumbo go?

My throat is so dry, I don't think I can talk and I'm trying to swallow but it feels like there's a bunch of cotton in my mouth and –

Suddenly, a wave of Hiei's ki rolls over me, like grape jelly, and it's so reassuring, that I say "yes" without even thinking of what the consequences will be and I find that I don't particularly care.

Distantly, I note that the preacher (otherwise known as That Old Person) has turned towards Akira and she's answered him. And I hear him say, "And you may kiss the bride." My brain kicks in.

_Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. I just married Akira. I just MARRIED AKIRA._

My hands are moving on their own accord, towards the veil, and then they're lifting it up and the face I see isn't Akira's face.

It's Hiei. He looks kind of annoyed – I would be too if I had to wear a dress – but he looks… pretty. Disturbing thought, yes, but he did.

Instead of letting me sit there and stare at him in shock all day, he leans up and gently kisses me as people clap. Now I understand why Yusuke and Kuwabara looked so amused. He breaks away and smiles softly at me and I smile back as my heart melts into a puddle of Hiei-goo.

_So what'd you do with Akira? _I asked him joyfully. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he noted the blissful expression on my face.

_Oh… you know… just locked her in a closet somewhere... _he replied cautiously. I sent him a look that clearly said thank-you-so-much-because-I-would've-fed-myself-to-sharks-if-you-hadn't-done-that.

We turned to leave and it was then that the Tachikawa's and my parents got a good look at "Akira."

Let me tell you, I've never seen a fat man run that fast.

As we ran laughing for the door (at least, I was laughing. Hiei had his hand on his katana and was growling threateningly), one thought circulated through my head over and over.

_I'm married to Hiei!!! _

**So it's over. For real this time. ;; I think this is more conclusive than the last chapter was, thank god. I'm gonna miss you guys and I want to thank you for being such supportive people and – **

**Okay, enough with all the sappy stuff. Now that I've really completed Rainy Days, I'm going to throw myself into working on The Summoner. That one is a bit more serious and definitely has more plot than this… Ha! **

**Much luff!**


End file.
